In this study of Multiple Sclerosis, the serological measurement of IgG, IgM, Measle and EBV titers of three types of multiple sclerosis patients were compared with non-multiple sclerosis patients which serve as controls. The purpose is to see whether different types of multiple sclerosis (as defined by Reed Neurological Center, UCLA) can be differentiated on the basis of these serological parameters. Statistical investigation with both univariate and multivariate analyses indicated that each type of multiple sclerosis differs significantly in some way from the control. Further work is considered to collect and analyse more clinical data of multiple sclerosis to confirm this finding.